


Tongue Tied

by HarrysBoyLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom!Harry, Dominate, Gay, M/M, Punishments, Sub!Louis, Sub!Niall, Submissive, dom!liam, larry stylinson - Freeform, sub!zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysBoyLouis/pseuds/HarrysBoyLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was lonely, that's all.<br/>That's how he ended up at an auction house.<br/>That's how he ended up with a new submissive.<br/>That's how he fell in love with Louis</p><p>or the one where Harry is a famous, lonely dom who (with a little help from Jimmy Kimmel) finds himself at an auction house adopting his very own hybrid submissive, Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Tongue tied

"This next sub is a 15 year old, blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty. She's 5'6", and weighs in at just below 100 pounds. From our testing she has proven to be completely barren making her ideal for maximum pleasure!" The naked girl visibly shivered as she was forced to turn in a circle on stage, her body on display for the grimy men and women filling the surrounding chairs, "We'll start the bidding at $10,000!"

Harry looked down and clenched his fists as the people around him began shouting out numbers, competing for the too-young, too-thin _child_ that was being groped at on the cheap wooden stage; instead trying to focus on the ground beneath hi. The floor boards were scuffed and gritty from the dirty shoes resting on the feet of the even dirtier people that occupied the building. In fact, the only thing that seemed remotely clean was the submissives displayed on the platform that had been scrubbed raw that same morning. It was repulsive.

"Sold for $23,000 to the man in the back! You may collect your sub by the main holding area at the conclusion of the night!"

Harry would have never though to come to an auction, and with every passing second and eve he was beginning to regret.

 _Jimmy wouldn't have recommended coming here if it wasn't a good idea,_ Harry reminded himself for what felt like the millionth time that night.

It had been almost a month ago now that Harry had been interviewed on Jimmy Kimmel. They had just finished up airing a new segment of 'Mean Tweets' in which he had been forced to read one-too-many observations about his supposedly 'man-whorish' ways, when he and Jimmy had started talking about his real-life relationships. Harry tried to muster up enthusiasm as he commented on the public's speculations about him, answered questions about who he liked, and where he went on a date with so-and-so, he really did.

It was after the interview (and a firm talking to from his management team) that Harry found himself backstage with Jimmy pressing a white and black business card into his hand, _"I know it seems kind of wrong, and a bit unconventional, but it's how I met my sub... maybe it'll help you find someone."_

Harry sighed as the auction going on in the main lobby closed, and he began to walk out of the building sub-less.

**_"There is a final round of auction going on in Gym Four. Anyone interested please report to Gym Four. We will begin in five minutes."_ **

Harry paused as the voice boomed over the intercom. He had already spent all day here... what could half an hour more hurt?

...

"Last, but certainly not least, we have a male hybrid!" Murmurs spread throughout the audience as the submissive climbed the stairs to the platform. Hybrids weren't always openly accepted in society making them very desirable subs as they could be severely mistreated without any legal repercussions, "He's 5'2" and has curves to die for!" As the man spoke the boy was turned around so his rear was facing the crowd, tail wrapped around his body fearfully, mutters of approval sounding throughout the room, "His fertility is unknown; so a doctor's visit may be necessary. We'll start the bidding at $20,000!"

Immediately people were shouting out higher prices, glaring at others who challenged them.

It was down to two competing doms, a man and a woman, when Harry spoke up.

He didn't plan on doing it. He didn't think he could bring himself to purchase another human being like they were just a piece of property.

It wasn't until he thought about the possible cruelty these people may put this tiny boy through that he decided he needed to step in, and when he raised his eyes to find a pair of bright blue ones staring directly at him he knew he was a goner.

"$75,000!"

Several gasps were heard as heads whipped to look at the man who had shouted out the ridiculously high sum of money.

The bidding had only been at $50,000, but Harry wanted to make sure the sub would end up his. No one else's.

"$80,000? Can I get $80,000? No? Last call!" Harry looked to his right where a man looked as though he was about to raise his hand. He sent him a sharp glare, and the _gentleman_ quickly resigned, "Sold to the man in the red-flowered, button-up!"

...

Harry nervously shifted from foot to foot as he waited for his new submissive to be brought out of the back room and into his possession. It was one thing to simply call out a number and be told the sub was yours, but when you're finally about to meet them - a _real, breathing, person_ \- and hope they like you it's a completely different ball game.

"Is this him, sir?" A girl with long, brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail approached Harry, tugging the submissive she had brought with her forward.

Harry hummed as he looked the boy over - curvy figure, caramel-colored hair with cat ears poking out of the fluff, and unmissable blue eyes swimming with a hint of grey, "It certainly seems so."

"We can take your credit card by the front desk, then!" She replied chirpily as she handed the leash in her hand over to Harry.

"I'd actually like to pay in cash here, if that's alright..." It wasn't that Harry liked to flaunt his money. In fact, he hated when people knew how well-off he was. It made him feel judged, but unless he wanted the public knowing he had gone to an auction house and purchased a sub, he had no choice but to pay in cash.

The girls eyes widened for a moment before she was able to recollect herself, "That should be fine, yes."

"Brilliant."

Harry turned away from the woman after handing her the money, and walked out of the building to where his limo was waiting - his new submissive following only a few steps behind him.

It wasn't until after they were secure in the car, and driving towards Harry's London home that he spoke to the sub

"My name is Harry but you shall refer to me as either Sir or Daddy, and I'll be your dom," He offered a reassuring smile to the near-naked boy that was shaking slightly beside him, "What's your name?"

"L-Louis name is Louis." He voice was quiet and unsure as he spoke, clearly embarrassed by his own lack of knowledge on how to speak, "Sorry Louis sound dumb. Louis is stupid..."

"I think you're very smart, Louis, and very pretty," The small boy perked up a bit at Harry's compliments, "Let's go over the rules now, shall we?"

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short :(

"Okay, Daddy" Louis agreed shyly, pink dusting his cheeks as the name fell from his lips.

"Very good, Lou! That's rule number one, never refer to me as Harry unless I have given you exclusive permission to do so," Louis brightened at the phrase as Harry continued speaking,

"Rule Number Two: You are not to take orders from any dom other than myself. However, this does not mean you get to treat anyone else - dominate or not - rudely.

Rule Number Three: Always be honest with me. A relationship means nothing if the couple can't trust each other.

Rule Number Four: You are never to come or touch yourself without my permission. It is my job as a dom to provide you care and pleasure. You are not to take those matters into your own hands.

Rule Number Five: No swearing. You'll learn pretty soon that I'm a large figure in the public eye, and I can't have your foul language reflecting on me as a bad dominate."

Harry spared a glance at Louis, gaging his reaction to all of the new information.

"Louis can do all that, Daddy. A-Auction had rules just like!" Louis bounced a little in his seat, excited that he was used to and understood all the rules that were being laid out for him.

"I'm glad it isn't going to be too much for you to handle, Kitten. More will be added as we continue in our relationship, but I feel like those five are a good start. Are you familiar with the coloring system, then?" Harry watched Louis as he asked the question, growing worried about the treatment of the hybrids at the auction house when Louis defeatedly answered no.

"Well, it's basically a way for you to let me know if you are comfortable with any situations we may find ourselves in. If I ask you your color you can either reply with green, red, or yellow. Green means you're fine with the situation. You're happy and enjoying yourself. Red means you are extremely uncomfortable. You need to be removed from the situation and comforted immediately. Yellow is in-between. You're unsure about how you feel about the situation and you'd like to slow down a bit. Do you understand everything I've told you?"

Louis nodded his head enthusiastically, a look of seriousness across his face that looked nothing less than utterly adorable to Harry.

"And lastly, I'd like to take this off of you," Harry leaned forward unclipping the leash and color from around Louis neck, "I believe a collar shows an ultimate bond of trust and love in a dom/sub relationship, and shouldn't be worn until both parties feel ready. I hope you don't mind..." He raised his eyebrows at the submissive, causing him to stop touching the now-barren place on his throat, and answer Harry's question, instead.

"Louis understand, Daddy. Green good, yellow okay, and red bad."

"Very good, Louis. See? I told you you were smart!" Harry didn't go into this completely unprepared. Before going to the auction, he had researched all types of submissives and found that hybrids are often subject to low self-esteem. Things like their doms praising their knowledge helps the relationship grow stronger as well as protects the submissive party from going into sub-drop.

The rest of the ride was spent with Louis looking out the window, his eyes big as saucers as he took in the world passing by. Occasionally he'd look to Harry and ask him what something was and what it did, curiosity shining in his eyes, and Harry would reply easily smiling at the boy (but he was slightly concerned when Louis didn't even know what a _swing_ was - surely he'd had some outside playtime at the auction house, hadn't he?)

What really took the cake, though, was when they finally pulled up to the house. Louis had looked at Harry with confusion written across his faced and asked Harry if they were going to visit the queen.

"No, sorry Lou, why do you ask?" He wasn't sure what had put the idea in the sub's head, but was interested in what had sparked the question.

"Daddy and Louis at c-castle! Queen live in castle!" Louis explained to Harry, motioning wildly to the building outside his window as he spoke.

"That isn't a castle, Darling. It's your new home." Harry had fond written all over his face for a boy he had only met a couple of hourse earlier, it was pathetic. He loved it.

"Louis get to live in house with Harry?" The submissive squealed excitedly. Unbuckling himself and climbing over to where Harry sat, he plopped himself down on his lap and began wriggling around, suddenly growing restless from the long car ride.

"Rules, Louis."

Harry reprimanded lightly at his sub's use of his name causing Louis mumble out a quiet, "Sorry, Daddy," before continuing to squirm in his lap.

Harry hardened in his pants slightly at the name and continous friction on his cock, shifting Louis slightly in hopes he wouldn't notice. It was too soon for anything like that.

"To answer your question, yes, you will be living with me. I hope that's alright," Louid nodded, grinning, and Harry continued, "Perfect! Let's go explore, then!" his tone becoming playful as he spoke, reaching over to open the door, and get out of the car.

Harry's mind was starting to overwork itself as he and Louis walked across the lawn to the garden. The first day was far too soon to punish Louis, wasn't it? He'd have to do it sooner or later, and he didn't want to get into the habit of letting him off too easily, but... Was that even a good rule? He knew it was something he wanted, but maybe Louis thought it was stupid...

He shook his head, and bounded up to his submissive that he had fallen behind while lost in his thoughts. There was a lot to do, and more rules and guidelines to go over, but for now he was just going to focus on bonding with Louis.

"C'mon Daddy, Louis want to look at playset next!"


End file.
